


A Touch of Death

by x_Lw_x



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, FFXV, FFXV OC, Fanfiction, Ff15 - Freeform, FinLfantsyxv, ancient times au, ffxv fanfic, final fantsy xv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lw_x/pseuds/x_Lw_x
Summary: Less than a week later, the Lucis royal family lost everything! The monarchy has fallen and the people have surrendered their country to the enemy without any regrets. After cultivating their king, and setting fire to his lifeless body in the town square, now they want to present the smaller prince to the enemy with humiliation, as a slave !! I do not allow them to them that make Noctis be so easily humiliated! I swear all the people of Lucis will one day pay the cost for this betrayal.
Relationships: Cor x oc, Noctluna - Relationship, crowe x oc, gladio x oc





	A Touch of Death

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. Apologies for my spelling and grammar mistake.

Part:1

" Today's prey is so fat that we can have a good time every night for up to a month !!"  
Libertus' voice made Crowe feel proud. She wiped her knife with the skin of a male tiger that had been hunted and stood in her place. She touched the tip of her dagger with her fingers and stared at Libertus with a proud look:  
"You have this prey from me, chicken! I was not in here, you never were hunting it!"  
Crowe said and make Libertus frowned. Libertus's eyebrows twitched with a frown. He put his hand on his back complaining and replied:  
"You? We have been walking in the forest for three days and the lady is eating and sleeping in the winter hut! Do you think that you can handle this hunt in your own name?"  
" Fifty for me, fifty for you and Nyx! I can't be fairer than this !!"  
Crowe's serious tone made Libertus anger than before. He reached out to Crowe and grabbed her thin body between his hands and tried to tickle her! Crowe's resistance was in vain, she was laughing out loud at her brother's hands:  
" We gave a lot to you even give ten percent! Say you made a mistake! Say you eat shit !!!

Libertus said, but Crowe didn't do what he wanted! With all her might, called out her another brother:  
"God damn you, Nyx! I'm suffocating now, help !!"  
But contrary to Crowe's expectations, this time Nyx was on Libertus' side. He wiped his hands with a piece of hemp cloth that was with him, held his eyebrows up, and answered in a cool tone:  
"Shappy little sister! This time I agree with Libertus."  
He threw the handkerchief over the dead tiger and then looked at Crowe:  
"You didn't do anything, do you want half money ??"  
" This is unfair, I hit it, do you want to eat my rights ??"  
Libertus prepared himself to tickle Crowe's answer. But before he could begin, he heard the loud rumble of a horse. He wasn't the only one who heard the sound. Nyx turned to the sound with a faint frown. It wasn't too far away, so he could understand what was going on there!  
"Isn't this the sound of a wolf ??"  
Crowe had guessed right, apparently, a few hungry wolves had attacked a horse. The nature was forested, but Crowe couldn't stand it. She set himself free and rode her horse. She wanted to help that unfortunate animal. As Nyx and Libertus left, they set off quickly. Because they couldn't leave Crowe alone. The number of wolves was high, and the sound of their howls filled the whole forest at once. The whiteness of the snow was beautiful, but it made many animals more hungry. As Crowe approached the abyss, she noticed a lot of blood on the snow. She felt that it might be the blood of that horse, but when she reached the point of death, she realized that the wolves' attack was not on a horse. A tall black horse stood in the center of a herd of wolves, defending an object that stretched between the defensive fence of its long legs. A girl drowning in blood on the snow. She didn't waste time. When she saw that the first dagger had been thrown at the herd by Nyx and that he had killed the first wolf, she quickly prepared her bow. She was a professional archer, jumped off her horse, and quickly fired at herding wolves. Libertus frightened the wolves by shouting and attacking them, and finally escaped the remnants of the forest vampire herd. Nyx hurried to the horse to find out if the woman was burying or was healthy, but the horse was more frightened than to accept Nyx! He sighed loudly and, standing on two legs, told Nyx and his friends that they should not approach his owner. Crowe quickly pulled Nyx back and stayed as far away from the horse as possible:  
"He's scared! You shouldn't go that way!"  
The horse's black eyes were fixed on three people who had come to help. He felt that he had to be trusted to save his beloved owner. Crowe gently raised her hand in stress and walked towards the terrified animal, this was the first time that the brave heart of Atre, the black horse and the saddle and the lever had shaken! He was scared because he was worried about his owner. He didn't even let that strange girl touch him, while Crowe wanted to calm him by caressing! He carefully pulled his legs back and allowed them to approach his owner! Crowe was surprised to see this reaction from that black Friesian, but she didn't waste her time. Nyx walked next to the girl next to Crowe, sat on the snow above the girl's head, and lifted the stranger's head, and put it on his feet.  
" Is she alive ??"  
Libertus' voice encouraged Crowe to take that girl's pulse:  
" She's frozen, but it still has a pulse! Very weak !!"  
"Can you save her?"  
Crowe's gaze turned to Nyx! This isn't the first time Nyx's frown has expressed his inner concern! She shook her head and opened her cloak to wrap around the girl:  
" We have to go home! I don't have my belongings with myself!!"  
Before she could take off his cloak, Libertus acted sooner and threw his cloak over the girl!  
"Let's go sooner !!!"  
Libertus said, he lifted the girl on his arms to take her, but the black horse became very angry. The road to Libertus was blocked and the horse hit his feet firmly on the ground as if that horse was not going to calm down. Crowe stood next to Libertus and held her hand in front of the tension to calm the animal:  
"Look .. we have to take her home to save her life. If you want to fight with us, time will be lost and your owner will die! Do you want this ??"  
Libertus and Nyx stared at Crowe in amazement. Talking about this model was very unlikely, but the result was somewhat positive! That black Friesian stood in front of Libertus in such a way that he could take his owner on his own. Libertus put the girl on the horse with a short pause. Now it's Nyx's turn to tie that girl to the horse with a rope so that she doesn't fall along the way!

The cold night came with a huge blizzard. The sound of Atre's long whispers mingled with the sound of the storm and the atmosphere made it heavier! Libertus had fallen asleep next to the fireplace on the floor, his kind heart had caused him to sleep on the ground in this cold weather because he had given his bed to a strange girl!  
"Her clothes show that she is not an ordinary person!"  
It was Nix's voice that was released from his throat slowly! He was awake with Crowe for all night! For a moment, Crowe opened her closed eyelids. From the side of her belongings, he took the mark that he had taken from the girl's clothes and then showed it to Nyx:  
"go right ahead! That's right, she's not an ordinary person !!"  
Nyx's gaze fell on the metal sign. With a frown of concern, he took the badge and stared at it. It was not a simple sign, it was a symbol of the court of the kingdom of Lucis. The symbol of the royal family of Lucis! He punched the badge in his hand and looked at Crowe:  
"This mean was either from the authorities or from their families!"  
Crowe closed his eyes again, took the girl's hand, and took a deep breath, whispered a prayer under her breath, this was the last part of her spell. She was sitting between the magic books and her potions to save the girl from the brink of death. She uttered the last words of her word, when suddenly the flames of the candles that had been lit around her went out, the magic spell was performed and it was successful. She opened his eyes and then released the girl's hands. He turned his head anxiously to Nyx to let him know:  
" What should we do now? I'm sure she's wanted! And it will be a problem for us!"  
With a short pause, Nyx replied to his sworn sister. As he hid the badge under his belt, he hid his eyes from the girl's sweat:  
" First we have to understand who she is, then we run away from her. Enough of our officials being killed."  
With a short pause, Crowe got up from the bed. He collected his books and went to his small library, slowly put them on the shelf and continued:  
"The feeling of patriotism at the end of our work helps us, Nyx!"  
"The Lucis government was full of profits for the people, they were different from the officials of all the lands. People still don't know what to do with themselves!"  
Nyx had said with certainty. He did this from the court of Lucis, and when he was arrested for theft, he found out under the shadow of what kind of government he was living in, that day he forgave his crown princess, The Princess?? Suddenly his gaze turned to the girl. He quickly picked up a candle and held it to the girl's face so he could see her better! He hesitantly pulled the girl's hair away from her face! His behavior made Crowe very curious. Because in that sense, Nyx was behaving like someone who had seen an old acquaintance !! She walked away from her library and stood next to Nyx. Curiosity was evident in her tone:  
"As you know her !!"  
Nyx had no answer at the time! He knew her, but not for sure! He didn't think he would see the Crown Princess again in that situation. He thought that both the crown princess and the king would be killed !!  
"I guess probably she is the Crown Princess !!"  
Nyx's words shocked Crowe. So much so that she took a step away from the bed where the Crown Princess was lying!  
"Princess?? are you sure??"  
" I will never forget her. Her style of dress is the same as her clothes! The same jewelry ..."  
He opened the sign that was hidden under the strap around his waist and opened it and took to Crowe side:  
" It was a mark on his chest, right? No official or family is allowed to use this symbol except the royal family!"  
"Oh, my gods. We saved the Crown Princess ??"  
" You have to be very careful. Tomorrow I will go to the city to know what's going on."  
Nyx ended the conversation. As he pressed the badge into his hand, he stepped away from Crowe. Crowe looked at Nyx and stared at the girl who heard the Crown Princess, a Crown Princess who could not get rid of her nightmares amidst anesthesia and coma. Laura's wet face was covered with pain or fear, and she could hardly breathe. Crowe's efforts to awaken her were futile, but as soon as Crown Princess Laura Lucis Caelum entered the stage to show action, it's mean survived, and that was good news.

After a cold winter night, the sun had risen to the sky once again to give the warmth of the life of forgiveness to the people under the sky. Nyx and Libertus went to the city together to get new news under the pretext of the tiger skin. Unlike always, the market was struggling. Few men were seen in the market, and this was very wondering.  
" The city is calm and secluded !!"  
Libertus's voice could not take the look of Nyx from the announcements that were pasted on the columns and walls, and many of them could even be seen on the pavement stones of the street. Nyx took control of his horse and got off:  
"Look at the announcements! I'm going to ask that leather merchant."  
By Nyx's ask, Libertus left, he led his white horse to one of the nearby walls. In a small part of the wall, you could see more than 50 leaflets sticking together and sometimes on top of each other. Libertus disembarked from Riona, his white horse, which was especially popular because of its blue and purple eyes. He caressed the beautiful edges of his horse, and while he pretended to be very curious to make one of those announcements, he had written on that announcement something that did not fit in with Libertus! The princess's head was awarded a prize. That's not an ordinary award.  
A little further from Libertus, Nyx was skinning. When he reached the stall, his frown sank in surprise !! He threw the skin on the wooden table and while he was looking for the merchant, he said:  
"Where is your boss?"  
Nyx's question prompted the young boy in payment of the cell to look at him. He smiled and stood in front of Nyx:  
"Go hunting! He said, "If you come, I'll count on you." Set the price?"  
Nyx laughed! He put his hand on the skin that he had hunted yesterday and then looked at the boy:  
"Has he gone hunting? Does he want to mint our work ??"  
The boy laughed with gusto because Nyx's question was so funny:  
" boss, even for fear of dying, even eats water slowly, lest he suffocates!! Hunting in a forest full of wild animals is just an awkward patch for the master!"  
"So what do you mean by hunting ??"  
Nyx asked in a surprised tone. Nix's surprise made the boy more eager to tell the story. As he waved his hands excitedly, he said:  
" Our dear Lord, Ardyn Izunia, has promised that anyone who arrests the former Crown Princess can become the ruler of Insomnia as a representative of Nifelheim. It doesn't matter if she is dead or alive !!"  
The presence of Nyx shook. This promise had mobilized not only the whole of Insomnia, but all the surrounding villages and all of Lucis to kill or capture the princess, and no loyalty could be left to them. The princess should have been removed from here as soon as possible !! To make his feelings laugh:  
"I think it will be very useful for me if I go hunting too !!"  
The boy laughed. Slowly he hit Nyx's arm and then nodded:  
"Yes, boy! The rule is great!!"  
"Do you know what's happened for the little prince? I mean Prince Noctis!"  
"They want to take her tomorrow as slaves to Nifelheim. Of course, before that, they want to put hot slavery on his body in the city square, then they will take him away! I heard that he was tortured to tell his sister's whereabouts. I don't think he will reach Nifelheim!!"  
This news was very worrying for Nyx. He took the skin money and returned to his horse. He heard Libertus's voice before he got on. He paused for a moment and then sat down on his brown horse! He took the reins from the white edges of his horse and then looked at Libertus:  
"Let's go home!"  
This short sentence from Nyx made Libertus realize that it was better to be silent at that moment! But this silence only lasted until both men made sure to get away from the city and no one would hear them:  
"If the princess is found in our house, we will definitely die!"  
Libertus said in a tone full of concern! Nyx's thoughtful gaze was still fixed on the front. The right was with Libertus. Nyx did not want to endanger his family because of his religion to the princess. He should have let the princess go, but was it okay to reject the princess all the time when she had no shelter and no place to go:  
" All the Lucian are counting the moments to cut off the princess's head, Libertus! She is very lonely now, is it right to let her go ??  
" No, but it's dangerous to stay here! We have to go !!"  
Libertus said and it was the best thing Libertus had ever said! If they were to become the new guardians of the princess, they would have to leave! But the decision was still too early because it was not clear whether the princess would survive or not! What is its purpose? Escape? Or take back the government? In any case, they had to wait to see what the Crown Princess would give them! The rest of the way was in silence, although there was still a long way to go until winter hut!  
After untying the saddle from the horses and releasing them into the stable, both whistleblowers enter the house! But the silence of the house was so heavy that it was heartbreaking. And this stress intensified when a strange sound was heard! This sound made Nyx stand in his place, holding his hand in front of Libertus to stop him! Libertus' worried look followed Crowe, but he didn't see any sign of his sister! However, he understood the situation and knew that shouting until he was sure what had happened was a very wrong thing to do! Nyx's gaze was fixed on the place where the sound was coming from! Slowly he went that way and Libertus followed him! Both are armed at the same time and silently! But when they entered the living room, suddenly someone attacked both of them from behind! With its strong fist, Libertus fell to the ground, Nyx turned his back to defend himself and suppressed the attacker, but the long blade of the sword landed right under his throat !!  
"drop it!"  
It was Laura's voice, firmly and without any hesitation, ordering a man she did not know who is he:  
"I said drop it!!"  
Repeating Laura's sentence, Nyx quickly dropped his weapon. He raised his hands to calm the princess:  
"Calm down my lady! You are safe !!"  
Laura's frown was deep and her beautiful face was serious and scary! She pressed the tip of his long sword under the man's throat and answered in a quiet but firm voice:  
"Where are the rest of your group!!"  
Nyx looked at Libertus, who had fainted, for a moment, and then at the poor girl, Crowe, who was severely chained. He stared at the Crown Prince's angry eyes again! Slowly breath caught and he tried to calm her down:  
"I understand that you are worried about your life, my lady! But we saved you!"  
" Always rescuing a person in pursuit is more economical than taking his body !! Tell me where the rest of your people are!"  
Nyx's gaze was still staring at Laura's eyes, which were staring at him with unimaginable rage! He stopped slowly and stepped back a little. Nyx's reaction didn't bother Laura because she could defend herself! No one could catch her! Contrary to Laura's imagination, Nyx was worried. The princess was bleeding again, and he could tell by the bandages on her wounds! He stared at Laura again:  
"Do you remember me, my lady? I am the same thief who stole your caravan! You forgave my life, remember?"  
Nyx's words made Laura think to some extent! She couldn't see Nyx's face clearly. She narrowed her eyes a little and as her vision improved, he was able to recognize it!  
"Nyx ... Ulric ??"  
Finally, a smile came to Nyx's lips:  
"Yes, my lady! I am Nyx !! My brother and sister and I found you in the woods. You were not well at all, but my sister saved you from death!"  
Laura's gaze turned to the girl who had chained her to the chair, and then she looked at the man who was having a hard time getting up! She looked at Nyx again, his sword still pointed at Nyx:  
" Where should I trust you? You were a thief, you can sell me for something valuable !!"  
" I will not sell anyone who has changed my life!"  
Laura stared at her sword for a moment, if they were to risk Laura the dragon eyes staring at her sword's handle has shining! She slipped it into her hand, as well as the chain that wrapped around the girl's body.  
"I hope you understand ... !!"  
Laura's short sentence brought peace to Nyc and her small family. Quickly helping Libertus get up, Crow hurried to Libertus and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Nyx:  
" No problem, Crown Princess! It can be ignored!"  
It was Crowe who answered Laura. She put a short smile on Laura's lips and then stared at Nyx, the group's leader:  
"Thank you for saving my life, I have to go!"  
"No, my lady! You don't just take a second! All the men in the city are looking for you !!"  
Opposed to Laura! He took her hand and led her to sit on the bed!  
"Also, the award for putting your head down has made it impossible for all the surrounding villages to follow you!"  
Laura sat quietly on the bed and then looked at the relatively obese man who had spoken!  
"And you!?"  
Libertus quickly paid tribute:  
"Libertus!x  
"Crowe!"  
Laura's gaze quickly shifted from Libertus to the young woman who had introduced herself! The smile settled on her face, although that smile was sad and faint, it still managed to double the beauty of Laura! The slow breath caught and she stared at the ground. She didn't need to smile anymore, so she destroyed it:  
"Do you know about Noctis?"  
Nyx and Libertus both stare at each other! Libertus went under the answer and left everything to Nyx:  
"Yes, my lady! Apparently ... They are going to send him to Nifelheim tomorrow as a slave!"  
Nyx's answer made Laura close her eyelids! This was the first time Laura had been forced to give up Noctis, not because of her own life ... because of her brother's life!  
" What did you do with my horse?"  
" he is in stable!"  
Libertus was answered! Nyx sat on his knees in front of Laura and stared at the Crown Princess:  
"What do you want to do, my lady?"  
Laura's gaze stared for a moment at Nyx's blue eyes, then at Crowe and Libertus, who were waiting to stand! He took a deep breath, put his hand on the hair on his face, and directed it on his head:  
" I want to attack that caravan! Save Noctis and escape!"  
"Good idea! We are ready too!"  
That was Liberto's voice! On the contrary, not only have Crowe and Nyx not opposed him this time around, but they have also been very supportive. Laura smiled without looking at them!  
" I do not have the power to benefit you! In return for nothing, you risked your life !! Do you want to do this again?"  
"Yes!!"  
All three say together! There was no doubt that their fate might be the same as death! But they couldn't let go of their crown princess! It was so sweet for some to still be loyal to Laura! In contrast to all the people who turned their backs on the royal family, these three people were not visible at all !! But for Laura, these three people were a nation, she could change everything with the same small number. Only Noctis had to be saved first, and then he would be on his way to the mountains of destiny! a place that was not even sure exist or not !!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like my story, so you can see characters new concepts and Arts of this story in my Tumblr page: @x-lw-x.


End file.
